Zap
"Zaps enemies, briefly stunning them and dealing damage inside a small radius. Reduced damage to Crown Towers." Summary *The Zap is unlocked from the Spell Valley (Arena 5). *It is an area damage spell with a medium radius. *A Zap card costs 2 Elixir to cast. *When used, this spell can stun enemies in its area for 1 second. Strategy *The Zap is valuable for decimating small hordes of troops, as the Zap inflicts area damage. *The Zap can be also used to briefly stun enemy troops and buildings, reducing enemy DPS. **The Freeze is more effective at stunning enemies and reducing incoming damage compared to the Zap. However, the Freeze spell costs double the Elixir and does not deal any damage to units. **The Zap is particularly good at stopping the Prince and Dark Prince. The Zap will halt them and reset the Princes' charges, allowing the defending player to deploy units to counter. **It is also an effective counter to Sparky. Zap resets Sparky's charge allowing you 5 more seconds to defend against Sparky before she can attack again. **The Zap can be used to allow a brief lifeline for damaged troops and let them be able to get one extra hit in, for example stunning a tower to allow a Hog Rider to hit it one extra time. *The Zap can also be used to temporarily stun Balloons from reaching your Arena Tower, giving the defending player's Crown Towers and troops a little more time to eliminate the Balloon. *Zapping units or the opposing Crown Tower can possibly change their targets. For example, if an X-Bow is targeting a Tower and the player deploys a troop or building closer to the X-Bow than the Tower, then zaps the X-Bow, it will change targets to the nearest deployed card. *Zapping can reset the Inferno Tower's damage, allowing troops like the Giant to not be completely melted by the heat. *The Hog Rider + Zap combo utilizes the Zap to stop any cheap troops (or to stun defending troops) that are played to take out the Hog Rider. *A well placed Zap can destroy most or all of a Skeleton Army. *A well timed Zap on a Minion Horde defensively can allow your Crown Towers to take them out before receiving any damage. *With proper timing, Zap can be used to deny a wave from troop spawners such as Barbarian Hut, allowing the player to gain a small Elixir advantage. **The same strategy can also be used against Elixir Collectors, as it will deny one Elixir if timed just correctly, but this is a negative Elixir trade. *The Zap inflicts area damage similar to the Arrows. **As such, the Zap can also be an alternative to Arrows, as it inflicts slightly less damage and a brief stun in a small area at the cost of 2 Elixir, as opposed to the Arrows' Elixir cost of 3. Trivia *On 9/2/16, the Chest Rewards & Card Balance Update increased its damage by 6%. *On 19/2/16, the Balance Update decreased its Crown Tower damage by 20%. *On 29/2/16, a March Update added a stun effect to affected targets in the Zap's AoE (Area of Effect) for 1 second and decreased its damage by 6%. **The update also changed the description from "Lightning zaps enemies, dealing damage inside a small radius. Reduced damage to Crown Towers." to the current description. *It deals the same damage as a Fire Spirit of equal level. *Lightning and Zap are two completely different spells, even though they have similar effects and visual appearances. **The Zap deals less damage than the Lightning, but it has a much lower Elixir cost, area damage, and an additional 1-second stun. *The container for the Zap (along with Poison) resembles a Dark Elixir spell from Clash of Clans. *When stunned, enemy buildings and troops turn into the same light blue color as when they are frozen by the Freeze. fr:Électrocutionde:Knallru:Разрядit:Scarica Spell Category:Common Cards